The present disclosure relates to an audio signal processing device, an audio signal processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an audio signal processing device that obtains an audio signal for driving a speaker, or the like.
In regard to an apparatus such as a piece of acoustic equipment that performs an audio signal processing (hereinafter, referred to as an audio signal processing apparatus), there is disclosed a technique that performs a correction process such as a digital filtering process with respect to an audio signal acquired from an audio source. The audio signal processing apparatus outputs an audio signal subjected to the correction process from a speaker or the like, such that it is possible to improve an acoustic quality, acoustic effect, or the like of audio that is output from the speaker or the like.
As one such correction process, correction of a speaker characteristic may be exemplified. The speaker characteristic represents a frequency characteristic of a speaker, which is different depending on an aperture of the speaker, an internal structure, or the like. Here, the frequency characteristic of a speaker includes a phase characteristic that is a temporal variation between the audio signal input to the speaker and the audio signal output from the speaker, an amplitude characteristic that is a strength ratio, or the like.
As an audio signal processing apparatus that can correct the speaker characteristic by performing the correction process with respect to the audio signal, for example, a signal processing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2009-55079 may be exemplified. This signal processing device is for promoting an improvement in a low band component of a small-sized speaker by combining an amplification of a low frequency band signal of an input audio signal, and a shift to a high frequency band.